metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The ringleaders
I thought plural names was against policy? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they usually are, for a life form or character. However in this case the non-specific nature of the term "ringleaders" means there is more than one. It would be a little silly to call it just Ringleader. Think of it like this: The ringleaders are an organisation, like Retro. We wouldn't say Retro Studio. Also since this is the only way that it is referred to ringleader would be non-canon, sort of. Hope this makes sense. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Normally I would contest this name as a desriptor. However, it is obvious from its repeated usage that it is at least as viable as The Deleter. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You always think that these names are descriptors. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) That is because they ''are descriptors. I understand the idea of due diligence in attempting to resolve unknowns, but the fact is a great many important things in Metroid are simply never named. There is nothing wrong with that. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate this whole unknown thing for the same reasons as HK. If it was suddenly replaced with an articles with conjectural titles system then I wouldn't complain as much. I'd probably also stop campaigning to solve them all the time. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 15:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Adam is a ringleader? How? --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You bring up a number of other questions, as well. Many of the ringleaders listed (in particular James Pierce and Adam(see below), perhaps the Colonel and the HQR as well) appear to be subordinates or underlings within the operation. Is it truly appropriate to consider them ringleaders? It also seems as though we are including ''suspected ringleaders within this group as well- although it is probable that the BSL program was a continuation of their work, we have no final confirmation. To answer your original question, Adam Malkovich is considered a ringleader because of his knowledge of the BSL program following his reincarnation in silico. This ties into both issues raised above, as Adam has little if any knoweldge of the original Bottle Ship conspiracy, and is clearly subordinate to the suited figure. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Name change? Personally, I think we should change the name from The ringleaders to The R'ingleaders. I think the word ringleaders deserves a capital letter for two reason. 1. It's an article name and a headline. Proper article names and headlines have capitals on all words except words such as "of" or "at". 2. Proper English states that groups of people and people themselves are given capital letters. For instance: Christians. Or President. Or Jews. Or Prime Minister. All titles. Another example. Parliament. A group is given capital letters. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, this one isn't. Go ahead and b-word (happy I didn't swear?) about the game's horrible translations. --[[User:RoyboyX|रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Knock off the sarcasm. And just because the game translates poorly doesn't mean we have to be as bad. This wiki does follow the rules of proper English doesn't it? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You knock off your problems. Ingame, Samus calls them "the ringleaders". It is not a definite name, like the Deleter, because she might be calling them the Puppeteers in Metroid 5 or something. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't get chippy with me. I'm not here to be your punching bag, and I certainly won't be made one because I criticized you and voted oppose on your RfA. And I'm not talking about definite names. If she calls them Puppeteers in Metroid 5 that will be a problem for then. What I'm saying here is that we are blatantly ignoring the rules of English. I don't see how that's okay? Isn't someone here an English teacher or something? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't you ''dare mock him. Don't get chippy with you, or what. And my RfA? That isn't even the start of why I am making you my "punching bag". I just have a low tolerance for stupid crap. Look at our Purple hatch and White hatch articles. In the MP2 manual, which is what names them as such, not a word is capitalized. The same goes for the ringleaders, and so we're keeping it this way. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't get chippy with me, or we'll have a problem that might involve admins, see? And I'm not mocking anyone simply, wondering if he would abide by this slandering of the rules of English. Oh, but to very nearly quote you; "Don't mock him, or what?" And don't italicize words to make you seem more threatening. And if the MP2 manual renders my first point void, what about my second point. Ringleaders is a word for a group of people. As per the rules of English, it should be capitalized, and I wasn't aware that you decided what got changed and what got kept. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. Perfento: the Manuel of Style says that if a title is used and is not a proper name, then only the first word should be capitalized. The dialogue that included "the ringleaders" did not capitalize ringleaders, therefore it is not capitalized on the articles title. RoyboyX: have you gone mad? You just opened your fourth RfA and here you are insulting, falsely accusing, and threatening another user. Don't expect sympathy from me (there's just enough to keep me away from certain buttons, just to warn you). Now you're on your own. The ExterminatorTalk/ 21:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't aware that the Manual of Style outranked the rules of English. Sorry for the misunderstanding. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC)